A slide rail type drawer is disclosed in Chinese patent document No. CN201120114555U, including a drawer, a slide rail and a box body, connecting two slide rails with the box body for each drawer, wherein three-section slide rail is adopted, including an upper rail, a middle rail and a bottom rail. The middle rail is provided with two mounting supporting planes, i.e. an upper mounting supporting planes and a lower mounting supporting plane, wherein the upper rail is sleeved on the upper mounting supporting plane of the middle rail and the bottom rail is sleeved on the lower mounting supporting plane. The lower part of the upper rail is provided with an upper rail rack pulley yoke and the upper part of the bottom rail is provided with a bottom rail rack pulley yoke. A gear is meshed between the upper rail rack pulley yoke and the bottom rail rack pulley yoke. A restorer is installed on the tail end of the upper rail, and a damper is installed on the tail end of the bottom rail. The upper rail and middle rail with this structure are operated separately. The gear, upper and lower racks may be deviated from the right position to affect the using effect, meanwhile, the rack and gear will be damaged. So, further improvement is necessary.